Dark Zagi
is a dark, evil, twisted, demonic clone of Ultraman Noa. He was created by a race of aliens known as The Visitors, who had hopes of creating their own protector after seeing the power Noa possessed. But something went wrong and Zagi turned on his creators, which the Visitors tried to end him by destroying their home planet but failed. Zagi then took an army of creatures known as Space Beasts and began a spree of universal destruction on any planet in his way. He is the main antagonist of the Ultraman Nexus series. History Pre-Nexus Space Beasts were a menace in to the galaxy harboring the M-80 nebula in the Scorpio constellation, they were similar to the monsters of the Showa universe, and their origins are unknown. Zagi came into existence on the homeworld of the beings known to TLT as the Visitors, the jellyfish-like race, as an answer to this problem. They had witnessed the awesome power of a being of light known as Ultraman Noa, an immortal force of good who had visited other planets to defend them against monsters. Desiring a protector of their own, they went to work to create a duplicate of the great giant, a bio-weapon bearing the form and power of the ancient protector. However the end result was a horrid, dark and twisted mockery of Noa's form known as Dark Zagi. The dark giant forced his creators to destroy their homeworld, by causing their star to go supernova in an attempt to destroy him, their endeavor cast him into a tear between universes where he fought the Ultras from the Land of Light, among them was a young Zoffy and the other Ultra Brothers. This was a battle that made Ultraman Noa a legend in the Land of Light as he eventually cast his doppelgänger back into the tear. In his home universe Noa sealed the tear at the expense of most of his energy forcing him into lesser forms, while Zagi lost his physical form, presumably as a result of the conflict. Knowing the supernova would carry the particles of Space Beasts to another galaxy, his creators fled to Earth, the world they predicted would suffer because of their actions and Zagi took off after them followed by Noa. Arriving in Colorado, where TLT, the Terrestrial Liberation Trust, was being formed with help from the newly arrived visitors, he possessed a resident scientist and proceeded to slaughter the scientific team, all save a young girl, the child of two of the scientists, somehow knowing her destiny, his goal was to use that for his ultimate plan. Later on he called his favorite Space Beast to be the first to attack the people of Earth, called The One by military, it had the Ultra like ability to merge with another being in which it used to absorb organisms to enhance its base form before being killed by Ultraman the Next; Noa's weakened form with the first Dunamist Maki Shunichi. As TLT was formed Zagi infiltrated it as Mitsuhiko Ishibori, having erased all memories of his host's previous life. There he watched the young girl he spared, Nagi, grow corrupting her crush and mentor Mizorigi to further deepen the darkness in her heart. With the appearance of the Second Dunamist Jun Himeya, the host of Noa's semi-evolved form Nexus, Zagi began the long scheme to gradually strengthen the light using his pawns, the Space Beasts, Dark Faust and Dark Mephisto (Mizorogi) and Dark Mephisto Zwei. Ultraman Nexus For five years while TLT was creating the division called, Night Raiders, Zagi hid as Mitsuhiko manipulated the situation so that the power of Nexus could be strengthened to recreate his body. With the appearance of the second Dunamist he began his plans sending even more powerful Space Beasts and the dark giants Dark Faust, Dark Mephisto. By the time of the third Dunamist, Zagi was left with no Dark Giants of his own to command his monster legions so he backed them up with his own dark power. After displaying his power of the Dark Field G he would codename Unknown Hand, due to the fact the he never physically appeared as far as TLT knew. All of these creatures were intentionally sacrificed so that the power of Nexus could increased, allowing him to regain his body. Following the fall of second Mephisto, he began the last phases of his plans, having his beast MegaFlash attack a city in broad daylight, creating the fear needed to increase his power, while weakening the power of the Visitors potential barrier which limited the appearance of Space Beasts. After the destruction of Ezmael, Ren Senjyo, the third Deunamist seemingly died and Nagi Saijyo became the fourth. It was then that he revealed himself as Mitsuhiko for the first time. Zagi told the truth of how he destroyed the lab that included both of Nagi's parents as a small child, traumatizing her, knowing she would turn to hate space beasts like Zagi planned. Leaving a shocked and wounded team, Zagi departed to Level 0, where Lethe was housed, the power of the Visitors was now to weak to stop him. There defeated Komon, Captain Wakura, and Illustrator with Nagi shortly after. Zagi proceeded to tell the Night Raiders his entire plan. After Nagi turned into Nexus, Lethe, the storehouse for all the deleted memories of Beast attack survivors and based on the body of Zagi, synchronized with Nagi's emotions and memories and consumed all the energy in her body because of her hatred, allowing Zagi to absorb this energy in turn to restore his physical body. After Zagi returned to his true form he attacked the city of Shinjuku and released all the space beasts in the world. After saving Nagi from Lethe's hold on her, Komon became the fifth Dunamist of Nexus and transformed as Zagi was destroying the city. Zagi had not anticipated another Dunamist acquiring the light, as Nexus used Amphans, Junis Re d, and Junis Blue as he barely held his own against Zagi. As the crowd of humans were in awe and had great hope of the silver giant hero winning, Nexus turned into Ultraman Noa. Zagi roared in rage at the sight of his template restored and challenged to a final battle over Earth. As much as Zagi tried Noa easily over powered the fiend and after being literally punched into orbit by the Noa Inferno, Noa used the Lightning Noa to destroy Zagi once and for all. While there would still be space beasts roaming the Earth no one lost hope as humanity fought back many times. Ultraman Ginga Zagi (or at least another version of him) returned at the end of the Theater Special, having been summoned by Dark Lugiel to challenge Ginga. Appearing out of his signature Dark Field G, Zagi was met by Jean-Nine who challenged the Dark Giant. Zagi manhandled the robot fighter, nearly ripping off its head in a display of utter brutality before forcing it off line. It was only the timely appearance of Ginga that saved it. Ginga rescued his friend by knocking Zagi down with an energy pulse to the face, but hardly a slouch, in the mere second Ginga turned away Zagi was back on his feet and knocked down the Ultra with his Gravity Zagi. The two then began a high speed battle that involved them moving at high speeds with aura (which usually only appear when Ultras are flying through space) and teleporting all over the planet (perhaps even beyond but that is uncertain). In the end the two clashed with their beams in a similar manner to way Zagi and Noa once did. Zagi fired his Lightning Zagi and the Ginga fired his Ginga Cross Shot. The two rammed the other engaging in a point blank Beam Clash. It ended with a large explosion that cleared the rain clouds in a large circle while the two floated down. Once on terra firma, Zagi's Energy Core cracked, his twinged about in pain as dark energy escaped his body before exploding. His Spark Doll was then recovered by Dark Lugiel and most likely held by him until his own defeat, after which all the spark dolls returned home. Other media Stage Shows Ultraman Zero, Ultraman and All-Star Transcendence! Ultra League! Human Host Nexus ' Mitsuhiko Ishibori' (石堀 光彦''Ishibori Mitsuhiko''): The analyzer and tactician of the team and an expert in computers. Unknown to everyone, he is Dark Zagi in disguise. He made contact with the Night Watchers by in the form of Unknown Hand (It is described as the unlimited darkness which controlled the Dark Giants and Space Beasts behind the scenes). He has the ability to generate a Dark Field G and it can power up Space Beasts, and is the power identified as Unknown Hand. In the end of the series, his identity was revealed as Dark Zagi. Mitsuhiko Ishibori of the Night Raiders. Dark Zagi eventually took his true form and assaulted the city before being confronted by Nexus. While Zagi was able to hold off Nexus' physical attacks and even deflect all his finishing attacks with his bare hands, Ultraman Nexus eventually evolved into Ultraman Noa. Noa proves to be too powerful for Dark Zagi to contend with and Zagi was literally blasted into space. Noa fired his Lightning Noa attack and Zagi attempted to counter with his own beam but was overpowered and finally killed in a huge explosion. Transformation Zagi in his human form, does not have a transformation device, he purely used Lethe. Lethe first absorbed Nexus's light and turned it into darkness. The darkness then transfered to Zagi's human form and restored him to his original body. Zagi's .png Zagi 2.png Image zagi.png Spark Doll Dark Zagi became a''' Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and was DarkLived after Tyrant's defeat to stop Ginga. After defeating Jean-nine, Zagi was countered by Ultraman Ginga. After a battle of teleporting and firing beams, Zagi fired '''Lightning Zagi to counter Ginga's Ginga Cross Shot, but the beam clash defeated him. His Spark Doll was reclaimed by Dark Lugiel before Hikaru Raido could find it. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, it is presumed Zagi retook his original form and departed Earth for home. Data - Cyber= Cyber Dark Zagi Profile *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Origins': Xio Headquarters *'Cyber Power': 21/25 }} Toy Release Information Dark Zagi was released as an Ultra Hero Series EX & Special (Yellow Eyes) in 2004. He was re-released as an Ultra Monster Series EX figure. $(KGrHqVHJFIFDrRZvy0WBR!QnH4)1g~~60_35.JPG darkzagi_box.jpg|Dark Zagi Yellow Eyes Special & EX TOY-TOK-03358.jpg 10114267a.jpg|Ultra Monster Series EX Dark Zagi l_p1022257438fgh.jpg 41nqGiiyWXL._SY300_.jpg 100425sofbi4.gif a207916140436eb33e997d_l.jpg 71HU9W33FAL._SL1500_.jpg c8JOgz43puHz6DKc3nxJGA.jpg BANDAI_ULTRA-ACT_DARK_ZAGI_TAMASHII_EXCLUSIVE_01.jpg UA_DarkZagi02.jpg ultra-act-ultraman-noa-02.jpg|Ultra-Act : ZAGI UA_DarkZagi03.jpg UA_DarkZagi06.jpg ultra-act-dark-zagi-edition-limitee-tamashii-web-limited-en.jpg|Lightning Zagi BANDAI_ULTRA-ACT_DARK_ZAGI_VS_ULTRAMAN_NOA_02.jpg|Ultra-Act: Zagi vs Noa f8cc7f3a76.jpg|Dark Zagi and Noa 000_0064.jpg|Noa and Dark Zagi img_509340_14309503_2.jpg 22320_545996625416255_1147493799_n.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Junis vs Dark Zagi Trivia *Originally, Dark Zagi was to somehow survive his demise against Noa and transform into his proposed ultimate form, Dark Lucifer. However due to the show's cancellation due to poor ratings, Lucifer was never seen. It should also be noted that Dark Zagi lacks the two spikes in his back, but Lucifer, Dark Zagi's ultimate form, has them. **The Zagi that appeared in Ginga is most likely an alternate version of the character. *Despite it being his signature technique, Zagi was never seen using Dark Field G in the show in Ultra Form. However in Ultraman Ginga, Zagi appears using his Dark Field G. *In the Tsuburya All Monster Photobook, Zagi has the second subtitle of Dark God of Destruction. *Originally Zagi had yellow eyes in the stage shows, but in later appearances, toys and on the show they were changed to red. *Being that he is a clone of Noa, his weight and height are the exactly the same as Noa when the Noa Aegis are not taken into consideration. *Dark Zagi actually makes an appearance in the show's second opening. During a line up of all the giants; Faust, Mephisto, Junis and finally Junis Blue, Zagi's blurry reflection can be seen in Junis Blue's eye. It is only brief and easy to miss. **Before he was physically seen in the last episode he was seen in the dimension of the strange ruins, rampaging. This was a vision by the illustrator and it's true nature is unknown. However, the next Deunamist to gain the light, met Stone Fleugal in a forest area instead of the temple, implying it had been destroyed. *Zagi is one of the few Ultras not based on either Ultraman or Ultraseven, even remotely, instead he design entirely after Ultraman Noa *The fact that Zagi has the same mental powers as the Visitors implies that part of his DNA (or the ultra equivalent) stems from them, this may have attributed to him going mad. While Noa may posses the standard mental abilities of an Ultra, Zagi's powers are emphasized implying they are unique to him and the Visitors. *Zagi may be the first instance of an Ultra Clone, but the first artificial Ultra was Terranoid. *Zagi's origins were revealed in Stage shows and interviews from Nexus series staff as well as art books. *While Noa's name may have been drawn from the Biblical character, Zagi's name is an anagram of Giza, specifically the Great Pyramid of Giza. *Dark Zagi's intended Ultimate form Dark Lucifer was originally put forward as the villain of the movie Ultraman Saga, it was turned down in place of Alien Bat and Hyper Zetton. *Oddly, despite his animalistic behavior in Ultra form, Zagi has shown to be rather intelligent, having created a long term plan that actually succeeded and his human disguise showed remarkable skill with hacking and analyzing. Even in stage shows he has been shown as being more in control of himself in battle yet his film and TV appearances show him as something akin to a berserker in battle. *Dark Zagi is one of the few dark Ultras to fight in the Dark Spark War. *Zagi's battle with Ultraman Ginga ended in a similar way to his battle with Ultraman Noa, where their beams collided, their signature beams were fired from opposite vertical hands. Gallery Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg IV.png|Dark Zagi destroying Noa's/Nexus' temple. Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg V.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg II.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zgai.png Zagi_vs_Nexus.jpg|Zagi vs Nexus Junis Blue Zagi_Cameo.jpg|Zagi appearance in the show's second opening Ginga Zagi Fight Pic.jpg 266px-Mephistos.jpg|Dark Zagi appearing in an Ultra Zone sketch with Zetton Zagi_Appear_Special.jpg|Zagi appears to face Ginga in the special Gravity_Zagi_Ginga.jpg|Gravity Zagi used in Ginga 1393456 477739382345925 256280310 n.jpg|Dark Zagi defeated by Ultraman Ginga Dark_Zagi_pic.png|Zagi's Lightning Zagi pose Daark_Zagi.png Dark_Zagi_2.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg I.png|Zagi vs Ultraman Noa Zagi Dark Side.png Zagi Dark Side N.png Zagi Dark Side Noa.png Daark_Zaagi.png Daark_Zaagii.png Zagi Ginga Scan.jpg Zagi Ginga Poster.jpg Ginga VS Zagi Scan.jpg Zagi_Stage_Pose.jpg Ultraman evl ultrs.png|Zagi on a stage show with other evil ultramen Zagi_Zarab_Stage.jpg|Alien Zarab and Zagi in a stage show Zagi Belial StageShow.jpg Dark_Zagi_&_Kaiser_Belial.png Zagi Artwork.jpg|Dark Zagi artwork for Ultraman Ginga. Lighting Zagi.jpg|Lighting Zagi used in Ginga. Image123455888.jpg|Zagi avoiding Ginga's Ginga Cross Shot in the Sahara Imagebshshss.jpg|Zagi fleeing from Ginga in a volcano Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg III.png|Lightning Zagi in Ultraman Nexus. Dark Field G.jpg|Dark Field G in Ultraman Ginga imagessskskikkkkkk.jpg Luciferultramannexus1.jpg|Zagi's Ultimate Form, Lucifer. Imagedjjsdjdjdjjiijjjj.jpg|Zagi doll claimed back by Dark Lugiel. Zagi shot ajajj.jpg|Zagi vs Jean Nine. Image Zagi 4.png Zagi stopping the Vistiors .png Noa v Zagi.png Noa Punch.jpg Noa Kick.jpg Noa Elbow.jpg Noa 27.JPG Noa 26.JPG Noa 24.JPG Noa 23.JPG Zagistageshow.jpg Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Nexus Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju